Love in the world
by Megumi Kurosaki
Summary: Ya era hora de que ambos personajes se despidieran. (Drabble)


**Disclaimer:** no soy dueña de Pokémon.

Love in the world

By: Megumi Kurosaki

— ¿Es aquí donde nos separamos? – preguntó la entrenadora, temiendo por la respuesta.

— Si, así parece. – le contestó su compañero de viaje.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ya cada uno tendría que tomar su camino y marcharse, pero algo los detenía. ¿Será el hecho de que no quieren separarse así como así? ¿Qué las tristeza los invade? ¿Qué se han acostumbrado demasiado a la compañía del otro?

La joven no pensó que pasaría tan rápido, quiero decir, si hace solo unos segundos se encontraba feliz con sus amigos, ¿Cuándo fue que pasó esto? ¿Es que ya termina todo? ¡Pero si apenas lo estaba disfrutando en verdad!

Definitivamente, la vida es ruda.

¿Qué pasaría desde ahora? Ya no tendría a su conocedor al lado. Será difícil, más difícil de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar. Sobre todo porque desde ahora se sentiría sola, vacía, sin compañía de un humano. No es que ella no amara a sus Pokémon, pero sus amigos humanos forman parte importante también y duele.

Lo extrañara de sobremanera, inclusive cuando se comportaba como un dolor de cabeza.

Ah… y ella que tenía tanto por vivir con el joven. Nunca se lo admitiría en verdad, pero deseaba estar más tiempo compartiendo, sonriendo, hablando, apoyando, bromeando. Quería más tiempo y ya no lo poseía, se le escapo en un tris.

Sinceramente, tenía mucho más que darle.

Por otro lado, estaba él.

Él pensaba que todo sería demasiado tranquilo en su vida ahora que esa salvaje iba a desaparecer de ella. ¿Qué sería de su persona ahora? Oh, no, se volverá loco en cualquier segundo, mucho más loco de lo que ella ya lo volvía con sus niñerías. Ya no sería nada igual, nada. ¿Cómo se adaptara a eso? Más bien, ¿lograra adaptarse o todo se ira al retrete en el intento?

Buena pregunta. Buena pregunta sin respuesta, por supuesto. Habría que hacer la prueba para responderla. El problemita aquí, es que este muchacho no desea hacerla, ya que para él esto significaría que se resignó completamente a todo y estaba buscando la vía fácil.

Qué difícil es ser como él es.

De a poco se el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color naranjo, avisándoles que no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para despedirse. Que las despedidas no deben durar tanto, que es peor para uno mismo.

Ya todo se estaba yendo. Se iban los recuerdos, las palabras, la felicidad, los corazones, inclusive la tristeza se marchaba. Ah y claro, también se iba la oportunidad de dar todo el amor del mundo.

Todo se marchaba menos ellos. ¿Acaso rogaban en sus interiores por todavía tener una oportunidad más? Ojalá que sí, aunque esta chance jamás llegaría. Lo que, en otras palabras, significaría que ellos se quedarían ahí esperando. Para siempre juntos.

Un poco irónico, pero es lo que hay.

Al fin, después de tanto, uno decidió abrir la boca.

— Ya deberíamos… bueno, despedirnos, ¿no? – dijo la chica, con cierta duda. ¿Por qué dudo en decirlo? Quién sabe.

— Si, deberíamos. – esta vez habló él con una seriedad jamás escuchada ni vista.

A pesar de decir lo de recién, estos dos personajes seguían inmóviles, como si hubiera dicho algo completamente diferente. ¿De qué sirve decir que te vas si no lo haces? Si uno dice que se va, es porqué se va, ¿no? ¿No es así en todos los casos?

Sus pies siguen en el mismo lugar, al igual que sus ojos al comienzo.

Ninguno quería irse. El pensar en ello los aterraba, aunque suene muy estúpido. En verdad no querían marcharse. Querían seguir juntos. Juntos.

Todavía ninguno de los dos iniciaban su propio camino, pero aunque no lo hicieran, el resultado es inevitable.

Ese día, fuera como fuera, Iris y Cilan se separarían.

Pero no para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quería probar algo nuevo, ya que últimamente estoy muy Wishful (?

El resultado, aunque me gusto, me pareció muy dramático jaja no se. Por cierto, el titulo lo saque de la letra de una canción, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Ojala pudiera haber más fanfics de esta pareja.

Gracias por leer, dejen una review si es posible y saludos!


End file.
